rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 22
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 22 : Awesomely Awesome Pictures (the very best part of this Wiki) ---- You have seen the size of those 'skyline' boxcars, so you can estimate the bizarre excessive size of those statues. Very Problematic : * Terribly Expensive (as such freestanding statues are - unlikely fundable monstrosity) * A great Liability structurally (even with 'floaty shit') Impractical to the point of ridiculousness. * Unneeded Intrusive Hugeness for what should only be a side secular monument in the "New Eden" * Obscured/cluttered by the skyline mess /barge /balloon stuff * Aesthetically uninspired (awful composition for a American-styled 'monument')... vulgar, graceless, preposterous. * Typical bloated sizing that is endemic in Infinite BS * Such Hubris wouldn't be lost on the Citizens (when they are pretended Americans) who would REJECT such as this (particularly the soldiers themselves). The scene also has that weird unrealistic hazing effect (the middle top statue should be highly obscured as compared to the 2 statues in the middle distance, and that foreground sign should be far crisper. The center statue is almost complaining 'WHY ARE YOU SO APPALLED ??? Possible design for 'some' deep water Rapture construction. Suit has the advantage of you being able to pull your arms in to scratch yourself (and maybe to work a panel of remote controls of various automated construction equipment). As per physics, it has to weigh as much as the water it displaces, so this thing would likely weigh over a ton (not something you walk freely out-of-the-water in). A mechanical recording media (vinyl Record) groove detail (modern technology). The red marks below are a scale with millimeter spacing. Back when the 'disk' media first came out around 1887 it was probably spaced quite a bit wider (the material was lacquer back that far). The cylinder-type media (Edison's original media) persisted into the 1920s. The scale here shows mechanical detail sizing which would be relevant to the 'Bio-Electronics' that could have been in Rapture which offers 'some' miniaturization potential to help explain some of the things Rapture is shown to have (in a Sci-Fi way). 1880s chocolate bar vending machine. Very simple mechanism, and no need to take currency bills or "bullion" for payment. Yet more old-school monorail fun - Another picture of period monorail (1901). In the real Columbian Exposition. new (ground-based) Trolley advancements were THEN a Big Deal, so something like this in 'Columbia' being shown off would have made ALOT of sense. This monorail maybe would be overkill for a place as small as Columbia (though a 'show city' transportation system could be an exception to that). Too bad the game developer's only thought for the 'Skyline' was as a Combat game feature (obvious useless for anything else), which they botched for the most part anyway. Real things like this required actual engineering, as evidenced by this system still operaing today - over 100 years later. Lose the pointless rollercoaster track profile, and support it properly, and the "Skyline" could/should have been like this -- as the CONVENIENT backbone of Transportation for the entire city. Seriously, did these Infinite BS developers/artists even understand how hot air balloons really work? Balloon on the Brain (even worse than 'Zeppelin on the Brain') ... Having fancy looking crap (FLC) just for the sake of having fancy looking crap ...